The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0068’.
‘CIDZ0068’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has stable yellow-colored, daisy-type inflorescences, and an excellent plant strength in combination with a flowering response time of 8 weeks when grown under short-day conditions.
‘CIDZ0068’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation discovered among flowering plants of the variety ‘CIDZ0014’ growing in a greenhouse in Gilroy, California in August 2011.
The parent is the proprietary plant ‘CIDZ0014’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,111, and having inflorescences of a golden-bronze hue under usual conditions, while it is similar to ‘CIDZ0068’ in all other characteristics.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0068’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in November 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.